


Укрытие

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell), Йарса (Bacca)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/%D0%99%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0
Summary: hiding with a trophy from an angry dog-dragondrawn in May-June 2020//прятание с трофеем от разозленного псового драконанарисовано в мае-июне 2020г
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Укрытие

**Author's Note:**

> according to the rat tale//по крысосказке

##  [Йарса](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/v0TMXOc.png)


End file.
